


He Likes That

by fangirlfordaysss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bisexual Lance, Bondage, Cock Ring, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Fluff (at the end), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance - Freeform, Kinky, Lance is submissive, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Safe-word, Shameless Smut, color system, dominant keith, face fucking, sin - Freeform, trying different kinks, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfordaysss/pseuds/fangirlfordaysss
Summary: Lance likes to tease and flirt with his boyfriend, expecting everything to go his way afterwards. Keith decides to try something different.





	He Likes That

**Author's Note:**

> It's all just sinful with a little bit of fluff at the end. Title stolen from the Fifth Harmony song, He Like That. I thought it was fitting.

"Color?"

"Green."

Lance knew he shouldn't have been such a tease at training earlier. When they were surrounded by their friends he liked to flirt and flounce, purposely to make Keith flustered. It was mundane to leave training early and get straight business, but things turned out differently today.

They decided they wanted to try to spice things up and 'not-be-so-vanilla', Lance's own personal words earlier in the week. Not that he minded how they did things. Just thinking about it turned him on, actually. The first thing they tried was the daddy kink:

_"I've been very naughty, daddy," Lance purred to him._

_Keith pursed his lips, looking at Lance deadpan before he burst out into laughter._

_Lance flushed and hid his face, "don't laugh. I'm trying."_

_"Baby, I'm not laughing at you. I'm sorry," Keith said and wrapped his arms around him. "It's just-"_

_"It's fine. Let's just pretend this never happened." Lance slowly pushed Keith away, completely embarrassed._

Occasionally they would try light BDSM or bondage but nothing else had been explored outside of those areas.

The Cuban boy's hands were tied to the bed post, exposing his upper half. His legs were spread wide and tied to either side of the bed. They were so inviting. But it had to wait, his baby boy couldn't get away with all the tormenting at training, _i_ _n front of their friends._

"Tell me what you did wrong, kitten." Keith delicately ran his fingers up the tan, bare thighs. They were possibly his favorite part of his boyfriend's body; always soft but muscular. His thighs twitched under his slender fingers, his cock already dripping with pre-cum.

Lance's breath hitched and he whimpered, looking at Keith who was kneeling in between him. He was practically fully dressed, with just his shirt tossed off on the floor.

"I was teasing you during training," he answered, then met the purple eyes in front of him. " _Again_ ," he added quietly, quickly looking away.

"Too many times," Keith tutted, reaching into his pocket.

Lance whined as he felt the cold ring slip past his throbbing length and stop at the base, "No, K-Keith. Please, I-I have to–"

"–Shh, color?"

"Still green. But–"

"Quiet," Keith growled, getting off the bed to take the remainder of his clothes off. "You don't get to cum unless I say so. You were being bad today weren't you, kitten? So this is your punishment."

Lance opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn't. He knew what he did, and now looking back on it, was it really worth it?

God. Usually, he could get Keith to pound into him so hard that he would see stars. His boyfriend always found his prostate early on but made a point to brush against it and leave Lance begging for more. His moans would turn into loud screams, his hands would be buried in that ugly mullet and he would tug hard to hear Keith moan a few times in his ear. Finally, he would thrust into his prostate which would send him over the edge and..—

Lance didn't have the freedom to cum right now, highly upsetting him but he did find it oddly hot. He loved when Keith took full control though made a point to care for him and make sure he was okay. It was incredibly sexy.

"Still green?" Keith asked softly, kneeling in between him again.

"Yes."

"You know the safe-word?"

"Hippos."

"Very good, kitten." He leaned forward, littering his neck with kisses. He stopped in a few sensitive places, making sure to suck dark hickeys. The sounds Lance were making was delicious so he pulled away after a moment and stood.

Lance practically started drooling at the sight of Keith's cock right at his face, in front of his mouth.

"Open up," He said assertively, his finger placed under the other's chin.

He immediately dropped his mouth open, sticking his tongue out and reaching slightly forward to give a lick to the tip.

"You're such a cock slut, you know? I bet you would open up for everybody else that shoved their dick in your face," Keith hissed, his hand digging into Lance's hair.

"No. I-I'm yours. All yours," he whispered back, looking up at Keith.

_Those eyes_ , he thought. They were so pleading him to do something and it was perfect.

"That's what I like to hear," he mumbled, putting his tip on Lance's tongue as since he had let it hang from his wide open mouth.

He slowly got to work, allowing him to get used to the feeling before pushing his length further into Lance's mouth. Lance hollowed out his cheeks, his tongue running along the underside Keith's shaft.

He willed himself to relax, enabling Keith to push his cock to the back of his throat. Lance's nose reached the dark curls surround his base and he nearly choked. Saliva was dripping from the corner of his mouth and tears were forming in his eyes. He breathed from his nose. It was surprising to him that he liked this, a lot. He liked pleasing his lover and hearing him groan out or pant in pleasure.

Keith began to thrust into his mouth, his mouth spewing filth as Lance took it all in, letting out moans himself that vibrated his shaft. He pulled back once he started to feel himself reach his climax, a string of saliva still connecting his head with Lance plump and swollen lips.

Keith wiped it away for him, his thumb running across his pink lips. He looked at him pointedly, his eyebrow raised. Lance understood and he took a moment before responding.

"Green," he whispered hoarsely, the back of his throat already feeling the aftermath from the face fuck.

"Good. You're going to ride me until I cum inside of you. And then maybe I'll give you a treat," he leaned forward, nipping his earlobe, "maybe I'll take off your ring."

Lance whined, "Please, Keith. I _need_ to."

"Ride me and we'll see."

"But how? I'm tied up."

"Use your legs."

Keith slipped underneath him, lining up his cock with Lance's ass. He wrapped his arms around his thin waist to steady him, helping him lower down.

Lance let out a mewl, his head tossing back as he slowly began to bounce up and down.

"You're doing so good, kitten," He breathed out, keeping his hands on his waist. He continued to let praise fall from his mouth, Lance's moans and wails and whines almost drowning it them all out.

Keith reached forward, deciding he was done with the punishment. He gripped onto his lover's dick, taking the cock ring off with a little fumble.

"Oh god, thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou." He shut his eyes tightly once the pressure was relieved, on the verge of cumming already.

"Keith, _oh fuck!_ " He shouted, fisting his hands to try to grip onto something, anything. He couldn't so his nails dug into his palm, finding a steady rhythm before speeding up on Keith.

"C'mon, baby. You're doing so good for me. So so good, just a little longer." Keith held onto his hips tighter, planting kisses on his sides.

Lance's back arched and he released, his movements slowing down. Tears released from the corners of his eyes as he came down from his high, though unsure if Keith made it there too. He felt stickiness run down his thigh once his lover pulled out of him and his thought was answered.

He felt relieved.

"You did so good for me, kitten." Keith kissed his cheek softly as he began to untie the panting boy. He continued to murmur small praises truly believing Lance deserved it. Today was a lot and he honestly wasn't sure if he could handle it.

* * *

  
Keith got a warm washcloth, wiping down his lover softly and with care. He was careful with some places that he knew to be extra sensitive after sex.

"You don't think t-that I'm a slut, do you?" Lance asked quietly, his eyes moving to Keith who was currently wiping off his thighs and inner thighs.

"Oh god, of course not." He shook his head immediately and leaned up to kiss him softly, "it was just the whole in-the-moment thing. Why would you think I meant it?"

"I need to be reassured sometimes," he mumbled and tugged him down to cuddle. 

"Don't you want me to finish cleaning you up?" Keith set the wash cloth aside and wrapped his arms around him gently.

"No. I want you to lay with me right now." Lance buried into his chest for a moment before pulling up the covers.

"Ew." Keith laughed but held his boyfriend close anyways, kissing his temple.

He hummed in response and turned to completely bury his face into his chest, holding onto him tightly. He was taller than Keith but curled himself up so he was able to easily tuck into the other's arm. Lance took in his scent, finding everything about this comforting. He felt like this was all he needed.

"Keith."

"Hm?"

" _Te amo_ ," the brunette whispers, leaving a soft kiss at his collarbone.

Keith cracked a smile, his fingers threading through his soft brown hair.

"I love you too."


End file.
